Bobby and Dorothy's Story
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: This is an update to Ranger's Double Life. This story puts both couples together in a Happy Ending. They Honeymoon back on Anna Maria Island where they first met and fell in love.


Bobby and Dorothy's Story

Written by: Stubborn Pansy

A/N: We last saw these two in the story "Ranger's Double Life". You might want to read that one first but I will try to catch you up if you choose not to read it.

My name is Bobby Brown. I am the medic for RangeMan Security in Trenton, New Jersey. I

spent almost a year undercover tracking a Florida Crime Family.

I was working with Ranger Manoso. We both are Special Black Ops Rangers with the US Government.

While we were undercover Ranger met three ladies at the Anna Maria Cafe. But somehow one of the ladies managed to intrigue the man behind the trained Ranger. This brunette lady peaked the interest of Carlos Manoso, the man. Let me tell you. Carlos is an extremely handsome man and attracts women like flies. But never has any woman gotten to the inner man so deeply.

After the girls left to go back to Trenton, neither Carlos or I could forget the two women who somehow had touched our hearts.

Carlos and I decided since our mission was finished we would go to Trenton to try to find these women. Carlos and I decided to set up a Security business that we called RangeMan Security Company. That is our field of expertise. Carlos is using the street name of Ranger to scare the gangs to back off of us and our customers.

Ranger went to one of the Bail Bond offices to try to convince the owner to let him find and bring back the people who had skipped out on their bonds. But he only wanted the high end bonds because it takes more Intel to find them than regular lower bond skips. Ranger chose Vincent Plum Bail Bonds. The owner, Vincent (Vinnie) Plum, agreed to let Ranger try to find a man worth $20,000 which Ranger would get 10% of the $20,000. The catch was Ranger had only one week to find him before the bond was forfeited.

Ranger came out of Vinnie's office only to run into the woman that he had met in Florida. She recognized him and called him Lorenzo. Ranger tried to explain he was on an undercover mission and was using Lorenzo as an alias.

This brunette immediately went into Rhino Mode at Ranger for lying to her. She would not let him explain. She broke his heart! Somehow her personality had gotten past his hard shell he had built around his personal feelings. He fell in love with her. But her attitude towards him crushed his spirit.

Ranger was waiting outside the Bonds Office when she came out.

His pet name for her was "Babe".

"Babe, let me explain."

"What so you can lie to me again. NO! Leave me alone."

She stomped off.

It took over a week but one of our other men, Lester Santos, just happened to be Ranger's cousin and has a knack with women finally got her to calm down so Lester could explain the situation to her.

She realized Ranger had to lie to her or if she mentioned his real name it could get them both killed.

She agreed to meet and talk the problem out.

It took some convincing but she agreed to see Ranger again.

She was in love with him too.

But unknown to me the woman I loved was here also. I fell for Ranger's girlfriend's friend.

Ranger's girlfriend is Stephanie Plum, a bounty hunter of all things.

Her friend is a Police Dispatcher. Her name is Dorothy Ferrell.

Ranger called me and had me come to the Police Headquarters.

When I got there Stephanie took us straight to the Police Chief's office. Neither Ranger or I knew the Chief of Police was Stephanie's Godfather!

When Stephanie explained the situation to her Uncle Joe Juniack he called my girlfriend into his office.

I am sure Dorothy thought she was in trouble. She looked scared to death.

The Chief explained she was not in trouble. Juniack explained there was someone to see her.

I had been hiding behind Ranger.

I stepped out front.

"Steven!" Dorothy used my undercover alias.

Stephanie explained to Dorothy how the situation was when we all met in Florida.

Dorothy was also told my name really was Bobby Brown.

Dorothy was rooted to the floor!

She said, "Hi, Bobby. Nice to see you again."

Juniack looked at her.

"Chief, I don't know what to do. I am in shock."

"What do you want to do, Dorothy?"

"I want to hug and kiss him but that doesn't follow protocols."

"I give you permission. Because this man has told me he loves you too."

Dorothy rushed into Bobby's arms.

After they broke the kiss Bobby explained about the alias and Stephanie stood up for the fact he was an honorable man. Ranger and Bobby had opened up a Security Business and they came to Trenton on the HOPE they would find us.

All four drove to RangeMan in two vehicles.

Once Bobby got Dorothy in his SUV he pulled her into him for a very deep and passion filled kiss.

"I love you, Dorothy. I am still in shock how quickly Ranger found you for me."

"I was shocked to see you standing there in the Chief's Office. My first thought was to run to your arms but I didn't think the Chief would like that so I held off."

"We better follow Ranger or he will send the whole team looking for us. You are about to see some very handsome men at our office. I hope one of them doesn't steal you away from me. I just might have to kill him if he tries."

"No danger there, my love. You are the only man I am interested in. I fell for you the moment our eyes met."

"Me too. I have never had that instantaneous connection with anyone before. I honestly thought I was imagining it after you left. Having to stay in Florida for four more months was pure torture for Ranger and me. When Ranger suggested we come to Trenton to start the business I had my doubts but I also had hope that I would find you. I tried to call one day and they lady I spoke to told me "We have no one here by that name."  
"Sounds like Darlene. She is a fanatic about privacy. I will speak to her about it. She BETTER put your calls through to me!"

"Down, kitten. I will give you my private cellphone number AND my government phone number so you can call me any time day or night."

"I love you, Bobby."

"I love you too. I am so happy I could bust."

"Please don't! That would mean there would be no more you. I haven't had enough time with you yet."

"I agree with you on that point. We are at RangeMan. I will see to it that you get past the front desk."

Manny was on the desk and Bobby introduced Dorothy to Manny.

"Yeah, Boss Man said to send you both up to seven when you got here. He ordered Hector to make you and Stephanie badges so you can visit any time you want."

"Thank you, Manny. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to have someone besides burly men to look at."

"Watch it, Manny. You are speaking of two SPOKEN FOR women. You know you can not beat either of us."

"No. But you have to admit female faces are a rarity around here."

"That it is. Dorothy, this building houses 35 men so having a female face around will put a smile on everyone's face."

"Except for Hector and Zip. They are both gay." Manny said.

"Even they will enjoy a pretty face now and then." Bobby said.

They all laughed and Bobby led Dorothy to the elevator. Bobby punched in a code and the elevator took them to the penthouse.

Bobby knocked on the door.

Ranger opened it and welcomed them in.

They were each given a bottle of water and they sat down to chit chat.

Ranger ordered supper for 5 pm.

When supper was brought to them all four of them had become close friends.

After supper and the dishes were put into the dishwasher Bobby asked Dorothy if she would like to see his room.

Dorothy agreed.

Bobby and Dorothy said their good byes.

Bobby led Dorothy to the elevator.

Once the doors closed he pulled her to him and kissed her.

"I am so glad I found you again. All of the fun of life just seem to leave when I didn't find you."

"I know I have changed too without you in my life."

The elevator doors opened to fourth floor apartments.

Bobby showed her to apartment number four.

Bobby opened the door to expose a masculine decor but still modestly done.

"This is my RangeMan home."

"I like it. But there is no pictures or anything to make it look like a home."

"It has never felt like a home just a place to lay my head."

"Feels more like a motel room than your home but if you like it then I do too."

Bobby offers Dorothy her choice of water or soda.

Dorothy chose soda.

They sit on the couch.

Bobby pulls Dorothy close to him.

"I am almost afraid to ask you this but I have to know. Are you willing to make this into a true relationship?"

Dorothy just pulled his head down towards hers and deeply kissed him.

"I have wanted you since I first laid eyes on you. Yes is my answer to your question. I would love to be in a relationship with you, Bobby."

Bobby let out a deep sigh.

Dorothy chuckled at him.

"You honestly thought I would turn you down didn't you?"

Bobby looked into her eyes.

"I was afraid of that had already crossed my mind."

"Why if I told you I loved you would I then turn you down?"

"It was my own fears that because of the original deception you would not trust me."

"Sweetheart. Can I call you that?"

"Call me anything you want as long as it means you are not leaving me."

"Sweetheart, Those few minutes you and I shared in Florida were the happiest moments of my life. Second only to those moments when you kissed me in the Chief's office."

Bobby hugged her tight and kissed her again.

"I love you, Dorothy, like I have never felt for any other woman. It also scares me."

"Why would my love scare you?"

"I am afraid I will do something to make you leave me. Or that you will meet someone you like more."

"I love how open and honest you are. Most men are afraid to talk about their feelings much less their fears. But you are open and genuinely let me into your true feelings. Bobby, I love you with my whole heart and I promise you I am not going anywhere that would take me away from you without your permission. My life has been a shell of a life after I had to leave you in Florida. I never dared to hope I would ever see you again. I was trying to find a way to live without you. I was having a hard time doing routine things because all I wanted was to be close to you."

"I know this is probably too early to ask but are you against sex before marriage? I want to make love to you so badly."

"Normally I would say no."

Bobby stiffened in her arms.

"Sweetheart, it is OK. Let me finish. Bobby, I love you more than any one I have ever met. I am not a virgin thanks to my teenage years BUT I want you just as badly. My problem is I don't want to do it in some motel room. In my mind that makes it feel dirty."

"I don't want to do it here with the guys around. Dorothy, my love, would you consider going to my house so we can be alone?"

"You have a house?"

"Yes, I rarely use it but sometimes I go there to get away for peace and quiet. I would love to share my house with you if you will let me."

"When is your next day off?"

"Tomorrow and Saturday. I only get one week end off a month."

"I am off tomorrow as well. But I have to work on Saturday. How about we go to the house and since I don't have my car you will have to take me to work? I have to be there by 6 am."

Bobby stood up and pulled her to her feet.

"Angel, that is the best offer I have ever had. LET'S GO!"

They gathered up some things and rode the elevator to the garage.

Bobby opened the door to 1964 Blue Mustang.

"This is my private car."

"It is gorgeous!"

Bobby belted her in. He kissed her. He looked into her eyes. "I love you Dorothy."

She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him.

"I love you to my Sweetheart."

"Sweetheart never sounded so good to me."

One quick kiss and Bobby went around and drove out of the garage.

It took him about ten minutes to get to his house nestled against a hillside.

Dorothy was in shock at such a huge house.

Bobby typed in the code and the gate opened for them.

"Bobby, this is gorgeous!"

"I bought it after I came back from Florida. I never dreamed that I would have you back to share it with me."

Bobby squeezed her hand.

"I have not had time to redecorate so maybe you will help me make it our home?"

"Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"I would love that idea but only when you feel comfortable enough to want to do that."

They parked in the garage.

Bobby opened Dorothy's door.

He pulled her to her feet.

"I am still in shock that my dreams are coming true."

"I am very real, Sweetheart, and I love you. You are everything I dreamed of in my dream man."

"Dream man, huh? Then let's go see if reality can beat a dream. Shall we?"

"I am so ready for reality. I am sure it will be better than the dream I have had of you."

"I hope I can live up to your dreams."

"You are here and so am I. That is the major part of dream that I am glad has become reality."

Bobby opened the door. Dorothy was flabbergasted at how beautiful it was.

"You bought this hoping I would share it with you?"

"I came home and I started looking for our place. My Realtor knew of this place and it was going to be placed in the tax sale so I managed to buy it for what they owed the State. I paid their back taxes and even give them enough money to start over with. I wanted this house. I dreamed that someday I would find you and you still felt the same about me."

Dorothy threw her arms around his neck.

"I have never had a man care this much for me. What if I can't satisfy you? Like I said I am not a virgin but I am not sure since you are more experienced that you will get short-changed."

Bobby looked into her eyes.

"Darling, I want you but also haven't you heard that practice makes things perfect? But I truly believe we both care enough for each other that we will both know how to make it work for us. If not we will talk about and practice, practice and practice until we both will never want anyone else in our lives."

"I am scared but I want to try just the same. I have heard of love at first sight. I never believed it was possible until I met you. As for my sincerity...Bobby I love you like I have ever loved anyone else."

"Let you show you your new home."

Bobby gave her a quick tour of the house.

Dorothy was in awe of its splendor.

Bobby stopped at the master bedroom door.

"Are you sure this is alright with you?"

"Oh, Sweetheart, I want all of you, please."

"That word "please" makes my heart melt."

Bobby opened the door and took her hand and led her into their bedroom.

Dorothy saw a King sized bed with a beautiful hand made quilt on the bed.

"This is gorgeous."

"Not as gorgeous as you are in my eyes. I saw this quilt at a flea market where Ranger and I went with the Usual Suspects. I bought because I have always wanted a King Size bed. So I bought the quilt in Florida because I missed you and wanted you to be the first person to use it. Truth be told I could not bring myself to sleep in this bed because you were not here with me. I always slept in the spare bedroom. This will be my first time sleeping in this room as well."

Dorothy was in tears.

"Oh, Darling, don't cry."

"Sweetheart, these are happy tears! It proves to me that our love is real and the depth of your love for me. I have nothing to offer you like this."

"Darling, I am not asking for repayment. I just want you to be happy."

"I am, Bobby. I really am ecstatic!"

They began undressing each other.

Dorothy loved the feel of his rock hard abs.

When Bobby removed her blouse he gasped.

"Darling, don't worry I think your are more than I ever dreamed of looking upon!"

When all their clothes was taken off they each admired the sights before them.

Bobby picked Dorothy and placed her in the center of the bed.

Bobby crawled in beside her.

"Darling, I want you so badly."

"I want you to, Bobby. Please make love to me. I need you!"

Bobby proceeded to do just that.

Over an hour later they laid looking into each others eyes.

"Are you sorry?"

"No. This was better than I expected it to be. You are a fantastic lover. I hope I did not disappoint you. I told you I was inexperienced." a tear ran down her cheek.

"I am a totally satisfied man. You satisfied me but it also makes me want you more than I did in Florida. I want you in my bed every night for the rest of my life."

"Darling, sounds like a proposal to me. You better be careful I just might take you up on that."

"Make my world complete. I did not mean it as a proposal but since you brought it up... Dorothy Ferrell will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife? Please!"

"Bobby Brown, I accept both proposals. I love you deeper than I ever thought I was capable of loving any man. Yes, Sweetheart, I marry you any day you want me too."

"Is Monday too soon?"

"Are you really sure? If you are then I am truly willing to do it."

"How about I pick you up at lunch time tomorrow and we go get a ring to make it legal and binding. You can go back to work and engaged woman."

"You move fast, Mr. Brown."

"When I see someone I want to spend my life with I want it signed, sealed and delivered before some bozo comes along and steals you."

"Honey Child there is no man can steal me away because YOU are the man I want to spend my life with."

"Then it is a date. What time do you normally take lunch?"

"1 pm."

"I will be outside waiting on you. We will go pick out the ring so you will return an engaged woman."

"But, Sweetheart, I am already engaged!"

Bobby's face dropped.

Dorothy noticed the look on his face.

She kissed him.

"Remember you asked me to marry you in this bed. That makes me engaged already.

Bobby's face changed to a smile with his eyes sparkling when it dawned on him that he was truly getting his dream lover.

"I love you, doll. I am still in shock all of this happened so quickly. Talk about a roller coaster ride!"

"I never liked to ride roller coasters but this ride with you by my side will be the best ride I have ever been on. Knowing it will be a life-time ride and whether it is up or down we will be together."

"As long as you are happy."

" To be this in love and the man feeling the same way is the best ride we will ever take."

One last round of lovemaking and Bobby helped her shower.

Then he took her to her apartment to get fresh clothes for work.

"Darling, why don't you pack a bag and I will take it back to our house if you want to spend the night again tonight everything will be waiting on you."

"Are you really sure you can handle us being together this much?"

"You have agreed to a life time commitment so yes I would love it if you moved in with me. Please Sweetheart! I want another night like last night with you."

"Then gorgeous I will pack that bag because you said, "Please", that is our magic word."

Bobby kissed her and Dorothy went to bedroom and quickly packed an over night bag with things for at least a week.

Bobby drove her to the Police Department.

He walked her to the door.

Bobby kissed her and Eddie and Big Dog came out.

"Dorothy, don't tell me a RangeMan has stole your heart."

"Boys, this man stole my heart when I was in Florida. When I left my heart stayed with him. He tracked me down but I refused to take my heart back. Bobby and I are an item so get used to seeing him and I together."

Eddie and Big Dog both told her how happy they were that she found someone to make her happy.

Dorothy gave Bobby one more kiss and went in to go to work.

Bobby went back to RangeMan. He packed up everything in his apartment that was his.

Ranger was told Bobby was carrying boxes out of his fourth floor apartment.

Ranger met Bobby at his apartment door when he came back into his apartment.

"Are you leaving us, Brown?"

"No. I am vacating my room though."

"Why?"

"The room doesn't suit a married man."

"Married man?"

"I ask Dorothy to marry me and she said "Yes".

"Does Stephanie know this?"

"No. I only asked her last night. We are going to get the rings at her lunch time today. We have a date with the City Clerk come Monday morning to get the marriage license."

"Man, you aren't wasting any time."  
"Ranger, every day I wait means one day wasted! I want her for a lifetime, she agrees so no sense in wasting time. This way we can enjoy each other longer since we do not have to live apart this way."

"I think we better go tell Stephanie or she will get mad at both of you for keeping it a secret."

They went to the seventh floor.

Ranger unlocked the door.

"Babe, I need to talk to you right now, Please."

Stephanie came around the corner.

"What is the rush?"

"Tell her Bobby."

"Steph, I asked Dorothy last night to marry me. She has agreed. We are going to courthouse on Monday and get married."

"MARRIED?"

"We chose not to wait. We love each other and not getting married would just be wasting time."

"Where are you going to live? She is welcome here you know?"

"No. I bought a house when I came back from Florida. I just haven't decorated it yet. This way she can have a say in how it is decorated."

"You will need two witnesses. I will volunteer Ranger and myself since we were there from the beginning."

"I would love that and I am sure Dorothy would like that also."

"Are you sure, Bobby?"

"I bought that house hoping I would find her and convince her to be a couple. That way we have a place to go for some private time. I actually got tongue tied last night and proposed without realizing how the words came out. The Sweetheart she is took me serious so I properly proposed and she accepted it immediately. We are going on her lunch hour to get the rings. Then Monday we will get married at the courthouse."

"What time?"

"As soon as they open."

"You know there is a 72 hour waiting period before you can marry, don't you."

"Damn it!"

"Let me call in a favor or two and see if I can't get that part waived."

"Thank you, Ranger. Dorothy either she forgot about that waiting period or maybe she never had a reason to know that."

"Let me take care of that for you. Babe and I will meet you there. You just bring your documentation and those all important rings. I will do the rest."

"Thank you two. I need to finish clearing out my room."

They part ways. Ranger heads to his office in his apartment.

Ranger called Bobby's government handler.

"Stanley, it is Ranger Manoso. I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"Remember Bobby Brown told you about meeting a girl while we were in Florida?"

"Yes."

"Well both him and I found the two girls we fell for. They are here in Trenton, New Jersey."

"What can I do for you?"

"Is there any way you can get them to waive the 72 hour waiting period. Make that 2 favors. I want to marry my girl as well. The couples will be Bobby Brown and Dorothy Ferrell then Stephanie Plum and myself."

"When do you want this happen?"

"This coming Monday."

"Manoso, you wanting two miracles done that quick?"

"Stanley remember that Stephanie Plum is the one who solved those Colorado murders that even the FBI couldn't solve. On top of that if anyone comes looking for her if she gets rid of the Plum name it will be another layer of protection for her."

"You are playing dirty, Manoso!"  
"Hey for all the names we gave you guys not to mention without Stephanie you still would not have solved your own case you sent us to do. I didn't get the information Stephanie did. She deserves it!"

"Alright I will let you know if I can get it done that fast."

"Thanks, Stanley."

They hang up.

Ranger then calls his own handler.

"General, this is Ranger Manoso. I need a two huge favors."

"Two favors?"

"General can you get two waivers for the 72 hour waiting period of a marriage license in Trenton, New Jersey?"

"Sure I can but why do you need them?"

"Stanley is Bobby Brown's handler. Bobby wants to marry Dorothy Ferrell but he forgot about the waiting period. She will pass muster easily. She is a police dispatcher with the Trenton PD. Not to mention she helped Stephanie on the genealogy searches. She did not know why Stephanie was doing them. Both Bobby and I found our loves on that mission and it would only be fitting to start our new lives here in Trenton by getting married at the same time. Then we can start our new lives here in Trenton on the same day."

"Are the girls willing to do this?"

"Dorothy has already agreed to marry Bobby on Monday. Short of being derailed by the waiting period. As far as Stephanie goes. Changing her name will be another layer of protection for her if we have the licenses applications sealed so no one can open them for 25 years."

"Ouch!"

"Can this be done, General?"

"I will try to pull some strings and let you know later today. I agree with the extra protection for Stephanie. You realize that will require a new badge number for her along with a new ID?"

"Then that makes it a double layer of protection for her."

"You drive a hard bargain, Manoso."

"To tell you how serious I am. I have the right to accept or deny my final mission. Either fix it or I guarantee I will refuse it. I will take any stateside mission but none that means time away from Stephanie."

"Since I have met Stephanie I will do my best in the name of protecting the best researcher we have every ran across. She has solved more cases in the few months she has been researching than anyone ever expected! She deserves the government protection. So I will let you know by 8 pm tonight."

"Thanks, General. It will make me a very happy man if you can swing this."

"I am not used to you being hung up on any woman before. But I highly approve of your choice is the only reason I am doing this."

"Thank, General. Get with Stanley and together maybe some in the know will give into you two."

"I will let you know by 8 pm."

They hung up.

Ranger came out of his office.

He went into his closet safe.

He pulled out a set of rings he had purchased while he was still in Florida.

Ranger went into the front room of the apartment.

"Babe, I may have put you in a predicament you may not like."

"What kind of a predicament?"

"I just got off the phone with Bobby's handler and my handler. Together they are going to try to get the 72 hour waiting period waived... I asked them for two waivers."

"Two waivers. I don't understand the need for two waivers."

Ranger got down on one knee in front of her.

"Babe, will you marry me on Monday when Bobby marries Dorothy? Let me explain my reasoning..."

"No explanation required. Yes, I will gladly marry you, Carlos."

Ranger put the biggest engagement ring Stephanie had ever saw on her finger.

Ranger kissed her.

He then sat down beside her and pulled her onto his lap.

"I ask the General to waive the waiting period for us also. As I told the General if you change your last name it may add another layer of protection if it ever gets out you are the one who solved those Colorado murders and also your information was responsible for bringing two Crime Families here to become powerless. I also asked the General to seal the marriage license applications for 25 years. No one will be able to open then for 25 years. By then it won't matter to anyone how it happened. I did it to protect you but at no time did I do it to force you into marrying me."

"Carlos, you are doing it as a sign of love for me. I love you more for thinking about protecting me when I never thought that far ahead. I love you more for getting us the waiver. I love you, Carlos."

"Babe, we will have our answer by 8 pm tonight."

"Dorothy and I need to go shopping! We have wedding dresses to find!"

"How about I get a hold of Ella and have her taking you shopping so us guys can be surprised come Monday?

"How about we ask Ella and Louis to be our witnesses? They can witness both ceremonies."

"You better ask her before to make sure she will want to do this."

Ranger paged Ella.

Ella called back immediately.

"Aunt Ella, can you and Louis come up to the penthouse we have a potential situation we need your help with."

"We will be right up."

Ella knocked on the door.

Ella and Louis walked in.

"What can I help you with Carlos?"

"Are you both going to be free on Monday morning?"

"I am but what about you Louis?"

"Nothing that can't be put off. What do you need, Carlos?"

Ranger looked over at Stephanie.

Ranger picked up Stephanie's hand and showed them the ring.

"Stephanie and I hope to get married on Monday morning. The General is going to try to get us a waiver for the 72 hour waiting period. But we need you two witness for our ceremony."

"We would love to be your witnesses!" Louis said.

"Well, ah... they is something else that will happen at the same time. Bobby met one of Stephanie's friends when we were in Florida. He fell in love with her. Bobby and I chose to start our business here in Trenton because that is where the girls said they were from. Both Bobby and I came here mainly to find them. Plus the family is close but not close enough for the enemies to use them against us. Bobby and Dorothy will be getting married as well and they will need witnesses as well."

"Is that the young lady you had over for dinner yesterday?"

"Yes, Aunt Ella."

"Then I approve of both marriages."

"Babe, are you sure this is not too soon for you?"

"You are not backing out this fast are you?"

Ranger chuckled.

"No, Babe, but it is pretty fast for the both of us."

"I have loved you since we first had our first dance. We looked into each others eyes and I fell in love with you. Then I lost you, so I thought. I don't ever want to go that long without you again."

"Then Monday we will connect four lives all because of one mission to Florida. I will be honored to make this permanent because when I first met you I knew this is the outcome I wanted."

"You were my dream man. When I left it felt like my world crashed and shattered. Now we get a second chance for happily ever after. So I will be front and center Monday morning."

"What about the old saying of not seeing each other before the wedding?" Ella asked.

"Bobby and I will go to a safe house for the night. That way the girls will not see us." Ranger said.

"But I can go to Dorothy's house."

"Babe, you are safer here. Plus Ella and Louis can help you get ready then take you to the court house."

Louis said, "Maybe you need to let Bobby in on your plans."

Ranger called the control room.

"Is Bobby still in the building?"

"He is in the Clinic."

"Ask him to come to penthouse before he leaves will you."

"Yes, Sir."

Bobby knocked on the door.

Ranger opened the door.

"Come in. I have some information and I need your input before I put things into action."

Bobby noticed Ella, Louis and Stephanie in the living room."

"What is going on?"

Louis spoke up.

"Ranger and Stephanie has made some plans that includes you. I told them to update you before they get carried away."

"What type of plans?"

"Bobby, I have talked to both handlers and I hope to have a waiver for the both of us by 8 pm tonight."

"OK?"

"Stephanie and I want to get married at the same time as you and Dorothy if you don't mind sharing a wedding day with us. We found both girls in Florida and both girls have agreed to marry us so why not start our lives on the same day?"

Bobby sat down hard.

"Stephanie, is this what you want as well?"

"Yes, Bobby. Our lives were entwined in Florida then what better to keep the entwined by marrying on the same day? Unless you think Dorothy will object."

"I am sure she will not object. I like the idea we all met in Florida and we found each other here in Trenton so why not carry on the tradition by marrying those same girls here in Trenton?"

"Ella and Louis will be the witnesses for both ceremonies unless you have some one else you would rather have?" Stephanie said.

"I like that idea too!"

"Don't you think we should ask Dorothy's opinion before we finalize the plans?" Stephanie said.

"I will call her."

Bobby dialed her number.

"Bobby, I can't talk right now I am at work."

"One quick question. Would you object if Stephanie and Ranger got married at the same time we do?"

"No why?"

"They want to be married since we all met together they thought we would get married together."

"I agree. I get off at 4 pick me up then you can fill me in."

"Love you, Darling."

"Love you too, Sweetheart."

They hang up.

"Dorothy says she agrees but I know she is confused on how this is happening. She gets off at 4 pm."

"Let me go fix you a special meal and the four of you can discuss arrangements. Just let me know because we don't have much shopping time for the girls." Ella said.

It was agreed supper would be served on seventh floor at 5 pm so the women still had some time to discuss shopping. Ella knew of a few good shops so hopefully it would be a one stop shopping spree.

All of a sudden Bobby remember what about the honeymoon?

"What are we going to do about the honeymoon?"

"How about I loan you our condo on Anna Maria Island like I did for you mission?" Louis asked.

"You mean we get to stay where you guys stayed during your mission?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, we used it because it could not be traced to us."

"Are you sure won't mind, having us strangers in your house?" Stephanie asked.

"You marry one of our boys you then become family so no we would be pleased to have you use it for your honeymoon."

"Since that is where the love started I think it would be the honor to use the Condo." Stephanie said.

What if Dorothy can't get off" Louis asked.

"I can fix that." Stephanie said.

She picked up her phone. She dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Joe Juniack."

"Uncle Joe, it is Stephanie. I have a favor to ask."

"What do you need, Stephanie?"

"It is not for me. It is for Dorothy Ferrell."

"What does she need?"

"Uncle Joe, Dorothy is marrying Bobby Brown on Monday. I was wondering if you could fix it for her to have a week off with pay so she can have a honeymoon with Ranger and I?"

Yes, sure I can. WAIT! When did you decide to marry that man!"

"Just today. We are trying to get a waiver of the waiting period so we can all 4 get married on Monday. We have a Condo on Anna Maria Island where we all first met. But it won't be the same if Dorothy gets stuck working."

"I can fix that for you, Stephanie."

"Tell him tell me how much and I will reimburse the city for the money. " Ranger said.

Stephanie repeated his statement.

"Tell Ranger she has more than enough vacation time saved up for that." Joe Juniack said.

"Uncle Joe said she has enough vacation time and it won't be a problem to give her time off. Thank you, Uncle Joe."

"You are more than welcome. Anything else you need?"

"No that covers it." Stephanie said. "Love you, Uncle Joe."

"Love you too. Congratulations to both couples."

They hang up the phones.

Bobby went to pick up Dorothy.

Dorothy came out of the building and Bobby had her in his arms in a matter of minutes.

"I have missed you!"

"I have been floating ever since you called."

"We are having dinner on seven tonight to plan ours plus Stephanie's and Ranger's wedding. Ella and Louis will be the witnesses for both ceremonies. They are letting us use the Condo we stayed in while we were on our mission. This will eliminate your feel of doing it in a motel room."

"I hadn't given a honeymoon a second thought. I thought your house would be good enough."

"Darling, Stephanie got you a week off with pay. Her Uncle Joe said he would take care of that for us."

"But I don't even have a dress to wear."

"Ella is going to take you shopping tomorrow but right now you and I need a set of rings for Monday.

Bobby drove her to a jewelers that was a RangeMan customer.

"Hi, Byron. This is Dorothy Ferrell. She has agreed to marry me on Monday. We need a set of wedding rings."

"What kind are you looking for?"

"A simple gold band will work for me." Dorothy said.

"Not good enough in my book, Darling. I want a set that shows people how special you are."

Bobby was looking in the display case. He spotted the set he wanted. Bobby pointed it out to Byron. Byron asked Dorothy what size she wore.

"Size 7".

Byron set the set of rings in front of her. Bobby picked up the engagement ring and slid it on her finger. It fit perfectly. But the man's wedding band wouldn't fit Bobby large hand.

"I have bigger sizes in the back. Let me size your finger and see if I have a ring big enough to fit your hand.

Byron came back with three choices. They all fit Bobby's large hand.

"Which one do you like, Dorothy?" Bobby asked.

"I like this one because it is closer to matching mine."

"Then we will take her set and this ring for my wedding band."

"Bobby, do I need to set up a payment plan for this purchase?"

"No, Byron." Bobby handed over his unlimited credit card. "This card will easily clear the purchase."

"But Bobby they are so expensive." Dorothy said.

"Darling, you are worth it and I can easily afford it. I know we haven't discussed money before but I am a multimillionaire. So don't worry your pretty head over it. You are worth all my millions to me."

Dorothy was flabbergasted!

Bobby took her to a quick lunch so she was not late getting back to work.

They were discussing the wedding plans.

"Ranger and I will stay in a safe house so you girls can be protected by staying in the penthouse. Ella and Louis will bring you both to the courthouse on Monday morning. If I know Ranger he will commandeer the Corporate Jet to take us to Florida. Then it come back to get us."

"Oh, Bobby! This sounds like a dream to me."

"But Darling, are you sure it is OK with you to share the Condo with Stephanie and Ranger?"

Dorothy put her arms around Bobby's neck.

"Sweetheart, they will be doing the same thing I have in mind to do to you."

Bobby grinned.

"I think I will like what you plan on doing to me."

"Practice, practice and more practice."

"Darling, are you sure either of us will be able to walk with all that practicing?"

"Who said I was going to let you out of bed long enough to walk anywhere?"

"Only long enough for a bathroom run, I hope."

"Is it Monday yet?"

"No, but I am like you I can hardly wait."

They went back to the PD.

Bobby picked Dorothy up from the PD when her shift was done.

Bobby took Dorothy to their house for the night.

They enjoyed their practice sessions.

The girls and Ella went shopping on Sunday.

Ella took them to Fantasy Weddings by Anna Marie.

Ella liked the connection to Anna Maria Island. The sales lady showed them to a dressing room and brought in a rack of dresses for them to try on. Dorothy found hers on the fourth dress she tried on. Stephanie was being more picky until she picked up one with a full length of overlay lace. It hugged her the way she always dreamed of her wedding dress being. Ella picked out a dress as well since she was going to act as mother of the brides. When they had everything they needed Ella handed over Ranger's credit card along with a note from him. Giving his Aunt permission to use the card since Stephanie was to be his bride and he did not want to see the dress yet. He enclosed his private cell phone number in case they had any questions. Since RangeMan was the stores protection they knew him and his signature. The dresses were bagged so no one could see them. Ella then took the girls to find the soon-to-be husbands a wedding present. Stephanie found a set of dog tags with a Batman emblem. They engraved their wedding date on them. Dorothy found Bobby and old fashioned medic bag an antique mall. She then went to a jewelry store and got a name tag engraved for it.

The men were on their own wedding presents hunt. Ranger found T-Shirt shop willing to design a T-Shirt to Ranger's specifications. It had a Wonder Woman symbol also a Batman's symbol on the front. The back read: "Batman is my favorite Super Hero". Ranger also bought a set of dog tags that had both Wonder Woman engraved on one of them. He also had a Batman emblem on a second tag. They both had their wedding date engraved on the backside of each tag. Little did they know each picked out the same kind of dog tags.

Bobby not sure of what to get Dorothy when he stumbled on a necklace that was made of yellow topaz, her birthstone, and diamonds. It was expensive but he thought it would be a good addition for Dorothy's wedding day.

Ella had taken the girls to a flower shop. Ella knew the owner. They got their bouquets made up on the spot. Both Stephanie and Dorothy's were identical. Ella ordered all the boutonnieres. They left the store with instructions on how to keep the flowers fresh until Monday.

Ella then treated the girls to lunch. They enjoyed all the attention but then Louis and the men joined them.

They were put in the banquet room and enjoyed each other company. Little did they know Ella was not done being sneaky.

"I need to go use the Ladies Room." Ella left the table.

But Ella went to the Kitchen area. She got a helper's attention and asked to speak to the Chef.

The Chef came out. Ella told him she would need a 2 doubled tiered wedding cakes made for Monday morning and having they delivered to RangeMan on Haywood and she was willing to paid extra for such short notice. The chef took down her ideas and quoted her a price. Ella felt the price was reasonable and handed over her credit card. The Chef promised they would be delivered before 9 am.

Ella went back to the table. All plans were discussed. None of the men thought to mention a wedding cake.

Since Ella was driving the girls she knew she could get Hector and Zip to decorate the second floor conference room for the reception. Ella also asked Hector to make both women a new badge with their married names on it. It was going to be her gift to the girls.

Sunday night Stephanie and Dorothy were secure in the penthouse. They were giddy in expectation of their weddings and going back to Anna Marie Island for a honeymoon.

In the meantime Ranger was busy too.

Ranger called Bob Laflamme of the Usual Suspects.

"Bob, this is Ranger Manoso. Do you remember when I was undercover and played your manager?"

"Sure I do, Ranger. How is life treating you now?"

"Strange you ask. Tomorrow evening I will be back on Anna Maria Island but this time I will be bringing my new wife with me. Remember the lady I fell for down there?"

"Yes, the brunette with those crazy curls that shook your world?"

"Yes. I came to Trenton, New Jersey searching for her. I found her and tomorrow we will get married. Our honeymoon will be in the Condo I used when I was there."

"Good. Does that mean we will to get to see you again?"

"Yes. I want to take her back to where it all began. I need a favor from you."

"Name it."

"I know the song is not your normal style but could you play song that was sung by Jerry Lee Lewis called "One Minute Past Eternity" so Stephanie and I could dance to it. Also I need a table saved for four people. Bobby Brown met his girl who was with Stephanie. They are getting married tomorrow as well. We will be flying in after the wedding."

"You are having a double wedding!"

"Yes. We met our brides on Anna Maria Island and we want to start our new lives by coming back to where it all started. Can you do this for me?"

"Consider it done! I will get Olivia to decorate the band's table just for you four."

"Thanks, Bob. It will mean a lot to the girls."

"How about we get you a small wedding cake to decorate the table with as well?"

"That isn't necessary but I will let you decide how to handle it on your end."

"I will see you tomorrow night. Thanks for including us. The boys will be excited to hear the news."

They hang up.

Bobby looked at him. "I take he agreed?"

"Yes. I never thought to ask if that song is one you liked or if you have a favorite song?"

"I think that song fits us. One minute I am an undercover agent, the next I meet a woman I can't forget. Then the next minute she is gone and my heart broke into a million pieces. Then we come to Trenton and I find the same woman and she has pieced my heart back together better than new. Yes, I will love her one minute past eternity."

"Stephanie has gotten me into listening to Country Music. ME! A Country Music fan! Will wonders never cease? I just don't enjoy the cheating songs though."

"Maybe they can teach us what NOT to do so that never happens to us?"

"Maybe. Just think tomorrow night we will be on the Island as HUSBANDS!"

"That is a word I never expected to be used where I am concerned." Bobby said.

"I always said "No woman is going to tie me down. Hell, that woman had me hogtied before I blinked twice. Problem is I am loving every minute of it!"

"Ranger, you better tell your mother BEFORE IT HAPPENS!"

"Thanks for reminding me."

Ranger called his mother.

"Mom, I have some news that you may or not agree with."

"Are you in trouble, Carlos?"

"Mom, the trouble I am in I will gladly live with the rest of my life."

"You better have a good explanation for that statement, young man."

"Mom, remember I told you I feel for a woman I met on Anna Maria Island?"

"Yes, the one who got away?"

"Well, Mom I found her again and we are getting married tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! Why so soon? Why the hurry?"

"Because Bobby found his lady as well and we are going to make it a double wedding. I love her Mom. By changing her last name it will stop any repercussions if it ever gets out she is the one who uncovered the information that put so many people in prison. But the biggest thing is I love this woman with more feeling than I ever thought I was capable of."

"Will we get to meet this Wonder Woman?"

Ranger started laughing.

"Did I say something funny, Carlos?"

"Mom, that is the same thing I have called her. She calls me Batman."

"Then I definitely want to meet this woman."

"Bobby, Dorothy, Stephanie and I will be flying out tomorrow night for Anna Maria Island for a week. I will stop by when we get back. That way you can meet the new Mrs. Brown as well."

"Are you happy, Carlos?"

"I will be once I have that certificate of marriage in my hand. But I have never felt this deeply about any woman in my whole life."

"What about Julie?"

"I hope to see her when I am in Florida. I hope she will like Stephanie. I know she has always held out hope that Rachel and I would get back together. But Rachel is happy with Ron so maybe Julie will be happy for me too."

"Thank you for telling me BEFORE you did it. You know how I hate to learn things AFTER they happen to my children."

"You can thank Bobby for this call. He reminded me. All my thoughts have been on the wedding details since it is happening so quickly."

"You are sure of this love?"

"Yes, Mom. I have never been so sure of anything in my life. This is my dream woman I have been waiting on my whole life. She has brought light into my life that I now have a reason to put certain things in the past. I actually feel like a decent human being now thanks to Stephanie."

"That is a lot of healing in a short time, Carlos."

"Yes, it is Mom. But not seeing her tonight is eating at me. I want to be able to see her, to touch her every day."

"Sounds like you are hopelessly in love with this woman."

"All I know is my world was totally empty without her in it. Now I feel like a new human being."

"Love will do that, Son. I am happy for you. I will tell your Father for you."

"Mom, I look at her like Dad still looks at you."

"Then it must be the right one, Son. Have fun on your Honeymoon."

"I will send you a picture after we are married."  
"I will look forward to that."

They hang up.

Ranger then dials another number.

"Hi, Dad."

"Julie, I didn't want you to hear the news from anyone but me. I found a woman who stole my heart and we will be getting married tomorrow."

"Married!"

"Yes, I met her when I was undercover on that Florida mission. She left but she did tell me she was from Trenton so I came here. I found her and we have decided we both love each other enough to make it permanent. Jules, I hope you can learn to like her. I know you wanted your mother and I to get to get back together but Jules after having Stephanie in my life I could never be happy with any other women who isn't Stephanie."

"Dad, I have never heard you gush over any woman. She has to be special."

"Jules, have you ever known me to actually "chase" a woman?"

"No! You are used to being chased but never the other way around."

"Jules, I came to Trenton to start my business hoping I could eventually find her."

"Wow! You actually did the chasing! That makes her a very special girl. I am happy for you, Dad. When can I meet her?"

"Tomorrow after the wedding we will be flying to Sarasota airport. We will be using Ella and Louis's Condo for our Honeymoon. Since Anna Maria is where I met her then we will go back to where it all started."

"Then you will be close enough to come to see me?"

"Yes, that is our plan. Jules, you remember Bobby Brown?"

"Your friend, Bobby?"

"Yes, he is our medic here at RangeMan. He met his love at the same time I met Stephanie. The two girls are friends. Bobby will be marry Dorothy tomorrow as well. All four of us will be going to Anna Maria."

"Dad, I am happy for all of you."

"Thanks, Jules. I thought you might not like her because it will ruin your dream for your mother and me."

"I used to think that but I know how happy Ron makes Mom. They too are in love. I wouldn't want to make her unhappy for something that I now see wouldn't work for either of you."

"I love you, Jules."

"I love you, Dad. I will be glad to see you again."

"I will call before I come over to your side of the state."

"Don't forget my pictures."

"I promise. Thank you for understanding."

"I only want your happiness, Dad. I have never heard you sound so giddy over any woman in my whole life."

"Jules, I have never felt this deeply about any woman, including your mother. I still love Rachel but not as much as I do Stephanie."

"I will talk to you soon, Dad."

They hang up and Ranger decides to turn in.

Trouble is he can't sleep. He is afraid Stephanie will back out. He also is afraid something will go wrong.

He tossed and turned all night.

The girls were having trouble sleeping as well.

They both decided to sleep together and have an all night sleep over.

They talked about they wanted for their futures.

They finally drifted off around midnight.

The alarm woke them up at 6 am.

They each took a shower and got dressed.

Ella brought them breakfast and helped them with their make up.

Ella had already talked the Hector and Zip about how she wanted the conference room decorated. She took the girls presents to their husbands put them in the second floor conference room.

She also had Hector put the new badges laid out on their tables.

Ella managed to get the girls to the courthouse at almost the same time the men arrived.

They went to the Clerk's Office. They filled out the forms, presented their documentation and the waiver Carlos had for both couples.

The Clerk wanted to know if they had a preference of judges to do the ceremonies.

"Could you call Catherine Fitzpatrick and see if she is free?" Carlos asked.

The clerk made the call and Ms. Fitzpatrick said she was free.

" She will see you. Do you know how to find her office?"

"Yes I do." Carlos said.

He led the entourage to the elevator and punched the number 3.

The doors opened and Catherine was standing in her doorway.

"Ranger, to what do I owe this visit?"

"Catherine, this my fiancee, Stephanie Plum. This is my medic, Bobby Brown and his fiancee, Dorothy Ferrell. Both couples wish to be married today. Here is the application and the waiver of the waiting period.. These two people are my Aunt and Uncle Ella and Louis Manoso. They will be our witnesses."

Catherine checked all the paper work and it was in order.

"Come on in. I will be honored to marry you."

"Thank you. I want to give you a background how this came about. Because I was on an undercover mission for the government on Anna Maria Island. So was Bobby. We met these two ladies and both Bobby and I fell hard for these ladies. Our mission lasted four months longer after the girls left for home. Both Bobby and I decided to move to Trenton since that is where these ladies were from. I ran into Stephanie again and we still felt the love we had back on the Island. We surprised Dorothy with Bobby and they also chose to marry. We met on Anna Maria Island and that is where we intend to honeymoon."

"I also see both handlers have sent a paper asking the application be sealed for 25 years. What is need for such a sealing."

"Stephanie here did the research from my business, RangeMan, and was the main finder of information that solved the four Colorado murders, which led to downfall of the Florida Crime Families. Not to mention it is her research that led the FBI back to the Crime Families here in Trenton and for getting Joseph Morelli also convicted of playing footsies with both Crime Families and also she was the one who found out he was dealing in drugs, arms and human trafficking."

"Wow!"

"The FBI had the information transferred to another state so as to protect her identity. But also she has been hired as a ghost researcher for the FBI. Here is a copy of her FBI agreement."

"Well, all this information warrants such a sealing. I am shocked to say the least. I had no idea Trenton had such inside corruption. By all means it needs to be sealed. But my suggestion is we increase the sealing to 50 years. I feel it will give her better protection."

"Your choice, Babe."

"I would prefer the 50 year sealing. I may not even outlive that sealing."

"Alright Catherine thank you for your suggestion. We will accept the 50 year sealing."

Catherine gets out her marriage book.

"Do you want the simple ceremony or would you like to add to the vows yourself?"

"I would like to say special words to Stephanie."

"So would I". Said Bobby

"What about you girls?"

"I would like to add to my vows." Dorothy said.

"Babe?"

"I will also say how I feel about Carlos."

"I will have the ceremonies recorded and we will send each of you a copy with your permission."

All parties agreed to the recording.

Catherine repeated the simple vows for Ranger and Stephanie.

"You may speak your additions."

"Babe, I have loved you as no other woman I have ever met in my life. You have healed me of things I thought I could never be forgiven for. I actually feel like a decent human being because of the love you have given to me. I promise never to cause you to doubt my love for you. You make me feel like the luckiest man in the world to have you bestow your love on me. I promise to love you forever."

"Stephanie."

"Carlos, I realize because of your government commitments you are two people rolled into one. I promise to encourage both of your personalities. I promise to love you until my dying breath. I never expected to find love on that beach. Then to have you come to Trenton to find me let me know this had to be true love. I promise to also never make you doubt my commitment to you and our love for as long as I live. I love you with every breath I take."

"Do you wish to exchange rings."

"We do."

"Carlos, repeat after me. "With this ring I thee wed."

Carlos repeated the phrase. Then place the wedding ring on Stephanie's finger.

Stephanie repeat after me. "With this ring I thee wed."

Stephanie repeated the words. Stephanie put Carlos' ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your wife. You may also legally use the name Stephanie Manoso. Congratulations to you both."

Now for Bobby and Dorothy. Catherine once again repeated the simple vows.

They both repeated those vows.

"You both said you wanted to add to the vows. You first Bobby."

"Dorothy, I never once believed in love at first sight. I honestly did not feel it was possible to fall in love that fast and have it be true love. The second our eyes met I was hit with the feeling so much deeper than anything I ever experienced in my life. Then life tore you out of my life. I am not ashamed I cried my self to sleep many days because I couldn't leave to find you. God gave you back to me with your love intact. I promise you to never disrespect you in anyway. You are God's gift to me and I will not insult our maker by insulting, harming or disgracing HIS gift to me of the only woman I have ever loved. I am proud to call you MINE! Dorothy, I love you from the bottom of my heart."

"Bobby, I too fell for you at first sight. When I first saw you your physique was an attraction but when we looked into each others eyes if felt like an earthquake hit my heart and I knew you were the man for me. When you took me to the airport it took all my strength to get on that plane. I was so afraid I would never see you again. I knew you were my true love. How could God take you away from me? Then when I saw you in the Chief's Office. I couldn't believe I wasn't dreaming. It felt so good to actually hold you in my arms again. I promise you I will give you a lifetime of love and only you as long as there is breath in my body."

"Do you wish to exchange rings."

"We do."

"Bobby, repeat after me. "With this ring I thee wed."

Bobby repeated the phrase. Then place the wedding ring on Dorothy's finger.

Dorothy repeat after me. "With this ring I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your wife."

Bobby kissed Dorothy.

"You now can also legally be called Dorothy Brown. Congratulations to you both."

They all signed the paperwork and Catherine affixed the seal to the papers to make it truly legal.

Both couples tried to pay Catherine.

"I won't accept your money. For the service Stephanie did for this community I should be paying her."

"Thank you, Catherine. We appreciate you doing this for us. It means the world to both couples."

"It is my pleasure. Enjoy your life and be happy."

The couples leaves the courthouse and head to RangeMan

They arrive and Hector and Zip both meet them at the door.

"Your reception is being held in the second floor conference room."

"You did not think I would let you go without a reception did you? You better hurry you have a plane to catch."

They all ran up the flight of stairs to find the room full of RangeMan and wedding decorations adorned the normally dull conference room.

There on the head table sat (2) two tiered cakes with each couples names on their cake.

"I had the head chef make them and deliver them because I knew I wouldn't have time. I hope you like them."

Both couples jointly cut their cakes and there was even a sheet cake on another table so everyone was sure to get a piece compliments of the chef.

They spent an hour at the reception then it was time to leave for the airport.

Tank drove one SUV and Hal drove the second one.

The couples boarded and Tank and Hal brought all the suitcases and put them in the cargo hold.

The couples were saluted as the jet taxied away.

They arrive at the Sarasota Airport.

Jim had 2 cars waiting on them. One Mercedes and one BMW. Neither were in black. They were trying to go incognito.

Ranger took the lead and drove to the Condo.

Both Steph and Dorothy were speechless at the beauty of the Condo. It looked like it came out of magazine!

"Which room do you want, Bobby?"

"I will take the one I used. I am comfortable there."

Ranger took Stephanie's hand and led her to the Master Bedroom.

Stephanie drew in a breath and held it.

"Welcome to our Honeymoon Suite." Carlos told her as he pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Carlos, I am speechless."

Carlos was looking at her.

"So am I, Babe."

Stephanie smiled at him.

"I was talking about the room."

"I am talking about you, Mrs. Manoso."

"Is this real, Carlos?"

Carlos kissed her with passion. He picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"Babe, I want you."

"Mr. Manoso since you are now my husband I hope you never stop wanting me."

"There is no chance I will ever change my mind on this subject."

"Then let's seal this marriage because I want you too."

Carlos got up and locked the door then returned to the bed.

"Mrs. Manoso, you are overdressed for what I have in mind."

They undress in a matter of minutes.

They consummated the marriage several times before they were spent.

Bobby and Dorothy were having similar actions.

Bobby and Dorothy found it so easy to satisfy each other.

Bobby was about to burst with pride to think he was actually married to his dream woman.

"Mrs. Brown, did you know your husband is insane?"

"Really, what makes you think that Mr. Brown."

"I am crazy about you and I hope I never get over that. I don't want a cure for what ails me."

"Then Mr. Brown, let's stay crazy together. I don't want a cure either."

Bobby proceeded to show her how intense his love for her was.

Carlos' alarm went off at 4 pm.

"Mrs. Manoso, our presence is required at the Anna Maria Cafe. The Usual Suspects are playing tonight."

"Then by all means let's get ready. You want to shower alone or together?"

"Together is more fun!"

"Mr. Manoso, are you trying to seduce me AGAIN?"

"Think you can be persuaded?"

"Only for you."

"I love, Mrs. Manoso.

"I love you more, Mr. Manoso.

The Master Bedroom had its own shower. They made good use of it.

In the other room Bobby and Dorothy were waking up as well.

"Mrs. Brown, are you ready for a return visit to the Anna Maria Cafe?"

"Yes, Mr. Brown. This time I know that we will not be walking away from each other."

"I couldn't survive a second loss like that."

"I love you, Bobby, really I do."

"I love you too, Dorothy. The shower is big enough for two if you would like to try that."

"I have never done that before. Maybe you can teach this old dog some new tricks."

Bobby smiled at her.

"I will take any chance to get to see that gorgeous body of yours so let's go."

Bobby showed her how much fun a dual shower can be.

Dorothy had never thought it could be such a turn on.

The drying off was as much fun as the shower itself.

They got dressed and met Carlos and Stephanie in the living room.

The boys decided to walk to the Cafe which was less than two blocks away.

The Usual Suspects were setting up when the two couples arrive.

"Lorenzo." Bob Laflamme said.

"No, Bob not Lorenzo any more. Now you can call me Carlos. I am here as a civilian."

"So this must be the girl that caught your eye when you were here before?"

"Her name is now Stephanie Manoso. I call her "Babe". But you can call her Steph if you like."

"Glad to meet you, Steph. I knew a lady caught his eye but I could never figure which lady it was."

"I was here because I caught a fugitive. Then my two girlfriends and I decided to stay and have a vacation. This lady is Dorothy Ferrell Brown. She caught Bobby's eye. We all four got married today. The boys wanted to come back to where it all started."

"Well, I am going to rat Carlos out. He called and informed me so we set you at our band table. Olivia decorated it for us. We welcome you to our fan base."

"Thank you. Your group was playing when Carlos and I had our first dance. That is truly when we fell in love the moment he put his arms around me I was a goner."

"Well, enjoy the night."

"Bob, this is Bobby Brown and his new wife, Dorothy. We all now live in Trenton, New Jersey."

"Nice to meet you Dorothy. You two girls got two of the best looking guys on the beach."

"Nice to meet you too, Bob."

"You guys have a seat. I will send Olivia over if she doesn't see you first."

Carlos and Bobby go to the order window to order their food and drinks.

They were given a number to put on the stand on the table.

Olivia spied them before the food was ready.

"Lorenzo!"

"No, I was on an undercover mission the last time I was here. My real name is Carlos Manoso. This is the lady I fell in love with when she was here. We got married this morning. Her name is now Stephanie Manoso."

"Congratulations. It is nice to see you again. I remember you from the other time. You had half of the guys wanting information about you but I didn't know anything so I couldn't help them."

"That is alright. My heart was already taken. The first time Carlos spoke to me I lost my heart to him. Then I had to leave. I never dreamed he would follow me to Trenton."

"Do you like the decorations? I wasn't sure what would be appropriate."

"They are nice. Makes all four of us feel special. This is Bobby Brown. You know him as Steven Morris. This is his new bride as well. Her name is Dorothy Brown now. She also is a friend of Stephanie's."

"Wow! So you came back here to celebrate?"

"Yes. It started here so we decided to start our married lives here as well."

"Enjoy yourselves. They are calling me."

Olivia turns and gets back to work.

The opening set of the evening had Bob Laflamme announcing that:

"Tonight we have an unusual happening. You see off to my left people sitting at what is normally considered the "band table". Well we actually have two couples who just got married this morning. The four of them met right here at Anna Maria Cafe. Since they met here they decided to come back to Anna Maria Island to start their married lives."

The crowd applauded the couples.

"I will ask Mr. and Mrs. Carlos Manoso along with their friends Mr. and Mrs. Bobby Brown to start tonight off with our first dance. By request we will now play "One Minute Past Eternity". This song was made popular by Jerry Lee Lewis. The song was written by William Taylor and Stanley Kesler. We will make this a couples choice.

The two couples were on the dance floor.

The band played the song. The newlyweds danced and the crowd applauded after the song was done.

Each bride got a kiss from their husband. The crowd applauded again.

The couples went back to their table.

Olivia brought out the wedding cakes and set them in front of each couple.

Bob Laflamme announced that there were two registry books for people to sign so the couples could have them as a memory of their wedding day at the Anna Maria Cafe.

The band got on with the regular sets.

After the band was done for the evening Bob nodded to Olivia.

Olivia brought over two bottles of Champagne. Along with 8 glasses.

"The rule is no alcohol on the beach but we don't intend to go out there so it is alright. Congratulations to the newlyweds!"

They all clinked glasses and the band proceeded to sign both bottles as a souvenir of their wedding day at Anna Maria Cafe. They even dated the bottle.

After the band left Carlos asked Stephanie if she wanted to walk to their spot.

"You have a spot down here?" Bobby asked

"We found a semi hidden spot we enjoyed watching the sunset into the water." Carlos said.

"Care if we join you?" Bobby asked.

Both couples walked towards the vegetation cove.

Bobby was surprised to see it.

They sat in the cove and watched the sunset into the water. It was a gorgeous site to view the sunset.

After the sun went down they walked back to the Condo.

"What do you think of your wedding day, Dorothy?" Carlos asked

"It has been perfect. This place brings back some good memories of our meeting. It also reminds me of how it felt to lose him. We have come full circle and I have Bobby for myself and I am so happy."

"Carlos, thank you for making this all possible for us. I remember telling you I was commitment shy but you made every thing so simple and easy. Now I think I was just afraid of myself. But now I see your way is the best path for us to be on. Thank you for loving me enough to plan this for us." Stephanie said.

"Babe, you will never know how much I have dreamed of this day. But all of my dreams pales in comparison to have you to feel, to be able to touch you but most of all to know I will never lose you again. I never felt more shattered than when you left and I could not follow. Thank you for loving me enough to make this day perfect for me. I am a happy man!"

"Shall we head back to the Condo before it gets too dark?" Bobby asked.

All agreed and they enjoyed the walk in the sand and the closeness they felt to each other.

The next day they rode to trolley into Bradenton.

Stephanie remembered eating at Denise's Cafe.

Their menu was quite up the Carlos and Bobby's pallet but the managed to find a few things to eat. The food was delicious.

They rode the trolley clear around the loop the trolley made to get an idea of what kind of things are available.

They rode back to Anna Marie Island.

They went to eat at the Ugly Grouper. That was the place of Ranger and Stephanie's first date.

Bobby and Dorothy liked the menu.

Carlos and Stephanie told them of their memories of meeting here the first time.

It was an enjoyable afternoon

Before it was time to go hear the next group to play at the Anna Maria Cafe.

The couples enjoyed the scenery and they took boat trips and Carlos even took Stephanie parasailing.

Stephanie loved the feeling of flying!

The week flew by so fast and it was time to go home.

Jim met them at the airport and even he knew both couples were in their height of happiness.

Jim had seen Carlos in many situations but he had never seen his boss so happy he thought he would drift away like a kite.

They landed in Newark and Tank and Hal were there to meet them.

Carlos' attitude changed and he transformed into Ranger right before Stephanie's eyes.

"Ranger!"

"What, Babe?"

"What did you do with Carlos?"

"I didn't do anything with Carlos."

"Your voice, your attitude has immediately changed into Ranger mode. This honeymoon is not over so tell Ranger to butt out!"

Carlos stopped dead in his tracks.

Tank and Hal were doubled over in laughter.

"What is so funny?"

"Your wife just caught you evil twin trying to take over."

"Carlos, this is you wife speaking. Tell Ranger go back to his office. This is personal business and he is not needed."

Carlos just smiled at her.

"I don't know how you know the difference but you are right this is family business and we don't need his orders to know what to do."

Stephanie hugged him. "I still love you though."

Carlos smiled at her. "Thanks for keeping me straight."

"You are welcome." She kissed him.

They arrived at the Manoso house.

Carlos knocked on the door then just walked in.

Stephanie hung back. She expected them to be mad that he did not wait until they answered the door.

Maria was the first to reach Carlos.

Maria hugged and kissed his cheek.

"So this is the woman that tamed my wild child?"

"Yes, Momma. This is Stephanie."

Stephanie had her hand for a handshake. Instead Maria pulled her in for a hug.

"You will always be welcome in our home."

"Thank you, Mrs. Manoso."

"Girl call me Maria, please."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Carlos where did you find this treasure? She has manners that I like."

"Anna Maria Island."

"Don't get sassy with me young man."

Carlos smiled at his mother.

"Not sass, Mom. We met on Anna Maria Island when I was on a mission."

Maria ignored him.

"Come on in the kitchen. Can I get you anything?"

"No, Ma'am. I am fine thank you."

"I am working on Ricardo's supper. He should be home any minute."

Maria went about finishing up her meal.

"Mom, you have met Bobby Brown before. This is his new wife, Dorothy. She is a friend of Stephanie. They met at the same time Stephanie and I did. So we both decided on the double wedding."

"Nice to meet you Dorothy."

"Nice to meet you, Maria." (Since Maria didn't want to be called Mrs. Manoso).

"Momma, we have to get home. We all have to go to work in the morning. I just wanted you to meet your new daughter-in-law." Carlos said.

"I love your choice, Carlos. She has made you happy. It shows in your face."

Ricardo came home.

"Son, what is going on?"

"Dad, I brought your new daughter-in-law to meet my family."

"Nice to meet you. She is gorgeous, Carlos. Who did you steal her from?"

"No one, Dad. We met when I was on the mission in Florida. When I got finished I went looking for her. She still loved me so I married her to keep someone else from stealing her from me."

"Welcome to our family."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Call me Ricardo. Sir is too military for me."

"Dad, you remember Bobby Brown? This is his new wife Dorothy. We had a double wedding then took our honeymoon in Anna Maria Island where Bobby and I first found these girls."

"That is a beautiful place for a honeymoon."

"We have to get home. We all have to go back to work tomorrow morning."

"You are welcome here any time with or without Carlos."

"Thank you, Ricardo."

They say their good byes and drove the rest of the way to Trenton.

Bobby drives to his house and Carlos takes Stephanie back to the RangeMan penthouse.

**SIX MONTHS LATER:**

Bobby and Dorothy are working part time a the Veteran's Hotel that Ranger and Stephanie help start.

Bobby was sitting on the couch trying to get interested in a movie but his mind kept wandering.

"What is wrong, Sweetheart?"

"I have had an idea for quite awhile but not sure if I want to invest that much money into it."

Dorothy sat down beside him.

"Darling, tell me your idea."

"You know how spotty the VA clinic downtown is with the care of the Veterans and how shoddy care they get sometimes? I thought of starting a small clinic inside the Veterans Hotel. This way OUR Vets will not have to leave the building."

"That is a great idea. Why haven't you mentioned it to Ranger?"

"Not sure. I just can't get all the details to line up the way I like."

"Maybe we need to get Stephanie to help us? What is the major drawback?"

"I want to be the doctor on call. Where would that leave RangeMan?"

"Can I have your permission to call Stephanie and meet with her? Maybe she will have an idea we haven't thought about."

"Sure. I have run out of ideas."

Dorothy calls Stephanie's cell phone.

"Steph are you busy?"

"Not really what do you need?"

"Bobby has an idea but he has hit a mental block and we thought you could help."

"I will try where are you?"

"At the house."

"On my way, open the gate. See you in ten minutes."

Ten minutes later Stephanie pulled into the driveway.

Dorothy met her at the door.

Stephanie gave Dorothy a hug.

Dorothy led her into the living room.

"What is up, Bobby? You look like you are carrying the world on your shoulders."

"Stephanie, I had an idea. I have most of it worked out ….but..it.. ah.. might leave RangeMan in the lurch."

"What would cause that?"

"I want to start an in-house clinic for the Vets at the Veteran's Hotel that you and Ranger started."

"That is a good idea. What is the problem?"

"If I am over there all the time then who is going to take care of the guys that gets hurt at RangeMan?"

"I already have a solution for you."

"You do?"

"Yes, we had thought about the same thing. The catch is the man we are considering is a field surgeon with over 20 years experience. We were afraid he would be bored doing normal doctoring. Let me talk to Ranger. What if you switched to the Hotel Clinic since your expertise is routine health maintenance and we move Charlie Huddleston, who is a regular surgeon over to RangeMan since he is more trained in that area?"

"I would like that. Since more times than not it is a gun shot injury or something serious."

"Let me talk to Ranger and we all will get together and find a solution."

"Thanks, Steph. As I get older I want to help the Vets more than I can at RangeMan. I don't know maybe I am getting burnt out?"

"I will let you know what Ranger thinks we should do."

**TWO DAYS LATER:**

Ranger calls Bobby into his office.

"Bobby Stephanie tells me you want to start an in-house clinic at the Veteran's Hotel?"

"Yes, some of them can hardly get around on their own. It would be like their own in-house clinic and they wouldn't have to leave the building. I planned on paying for the supplies and running budget until I could get it fully funded."

"Babe, said you wanted to be the doctor on call?"

"Yes. I am getting burnt out with doing field duty and trying to patch up the guys. Guess I am getting old. Not to mention it is cutting into my time with Dorothy."

"We have that empty space in the back of the building that could be used for a clinic. I like your idea of the in-house care. We would need at least 3 more medics to cover all the shifts."

"I thought of that and I have 2 former Medics willing to come aboard and I know of 2 female Nurse Practitioners willing to come on board as well."

"What about RangeMan. We will still need a Medic of our own."

"I have talked to Charlie Huddleston. He has 20 years experience and is well trained in gun shots since his expertise is field surgery. Charlie is willing to work at least 30 hours a week but he still wants to keep his private practice. So RangeMan would need another medic when he is unavailable."

"I might have someone in mind. Carl Shelton put in an application and was put on hold because we didn't need another medic."

"Then talk to him and see how well he will fit in."

**A WEEK LATER:**

Bobby was training Carl Shelton to take his place. Carl was catching on quickly. Bobby liked some of Carl's suggestions and the RangeMan guys seemed to like Carl as well. He was former military medic so he understood the chain of command at RangeMan.

Bobby went home one evening. The minute he saw Dorothy he grabbed her and pulled her so tight.

"Darling, what is wrong?"

"Sweetheart, I am scared. I have been on the ground floor of RangeMan since we came to Trenton. While I want to work at the Vet's Clinic. I am also afraid of stepping out on my own."

"Darling, isn't the Veteran's Hotel still part of RangeMan?"

"Yes."

"Then Sweety why would anyone think you were deserting RangeMan?"

"I thought because I would be in a different building that they would think I deserted them."

"Would it be deserting RangeMan if they had other offices and you moved to that office?"

"No."

"Then you are not deserting them. I have another idea on the subject that I need to ask your opinion on."

"What is your idea?"

"You know that Darlene is a hard nose towards me at work. She won't even put YOUR calls through for me sometimes?"

"Yes."

"What if I quit the police department and become your receptionist?"

"Are you willing to give up your job for my ideas?"

"I want to help those Vets plus I would get to help you as well. You know I know some simple first aid plus I know a friend who already knows billing and coding. Would that help you?"

"Darling, I knew you were special but I think I need to start calling you Angel."

"Sweetheart, I don't think I could fill those shoes because we are still newlyweds and we are far from angels at night."

"I have no complaints about you. Day or night, especially the night time hi-jinks we get into."

Dorothy went into his arms.

"But Darling, we have so much fun!"

"Yes we do. Guess it is all that practicing we have been doing."

"Gets better every day!"

"I could never disagree with you on that point."

**SIX MONTHS LATER:**

Bobby has the in-house clinic set up and running.

Dorothy is the receptionist.

Seleta Johnson is the billing and coding clerk.

The Vet's love the inside care along with the convenience of the clinic.

Bobby even does room calls if the Vet is incapacitated or very ill.

Ranger had Stephanie do an person to person survey and the results were the Vet's were healthier and happier than before the clinic opened.

The Vet's loved both Bobby and Dorothy.

The Vet's said they finally felt like they were truly taken care of . The word "respected" was a word often used in the survey.

It seems as if thanks to a chance meeting on Anna Maria Island that God really turned out to be a great matchmaker.

Dorothy and Bobby chose not to have children.

They preferred to take care of the Vet's instead.

But both the Vet's, Bobby, Dorothy, Stephanie and Ranger were all very happy.

Both couples found their niche in life then proceeded to make the world around them as happy as they were.

As for Stephanie's researching skills. Stephanie just turned in her fifty first solved case.

Look out criminals you now have to fear a second Manoso.

This one may not carry a gun but she will outsmart you if she is anywhere near a computer.

Happiness abounds in that corner of Trenton, New Jersey!

A/N: Thank you to loyal followers. Thank you to the readers who suggested this update. I appreciate your reading my stories, your reviews and most of all your friendship. Thanks to Charles Huddleston for allowing me to use his name. This man saved my husband's life so many times. But his expertise gave me another 10 years with my husband. That man will always be a HERO in my book. Not only for his military service but his dedication to his patients. This man is a 12 on a scale of one to ten!

Martha


End file.
